


Home Remedies

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Fluff, Gen, Podfic Welcome, Sick Castiel, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets the flu. Written for the schmoop_bingo prompt: "sick in bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Remedies

There’s nothing more pathetic than a sick angel.

Especially since angels shouldn’t _get_ sick in the first place.

But they’d run into demons who’d done their research and they’d managed to somehow infect Cas’ Grace, and now he has what amounts to the flu.

Cas isn’t used to being sick, and Dean can tell he’s miserable, but he isn’t asking for anything. Which just proves the point. When you’re sick (or, OK, when _normal_ people are sick, not them) you’re supposed to be demanding and whiny. But Cas is just lying on the bed with a box of tissues, sniffing occasionally.

“Hey. You need anything?”

Cas sniffs again. “No,” he says through a stuffed nose.

“You sure? Another pillow, more tissues, anything?”

“I am fine, Dean.”

Which is bullshit, but Dean doesn’t call him on it. Sam had checked into a separate room as soon as it happened, telling him, “He’s your angel, _you_ deal with it.” Which is also bullshit. Cas doesn’t belong to him just because he’d decided to start following him around. And that just makes him sound like a stray dog, which is ridiculous.

Dean gets an idea. There’s a small kitchenette in the motel and he knows what always made him feel better. But he can’t leave Cas alone…

He picks up his phone and calls Sam. “Hey, can you come and watch Cas for half an hour?”

Sam sighs. “Why can’t you do it?”

“Because I need to pick up some stuff.”

He can _hear_ Sam skepticism oozing through the phone, but he just sighs again. “OK.”

“Thanks, Sammy.”

***

Dean gets back with a couple of pots, a box of rice and six cans of soup. Sam stares at him as he unpacks measuring cups and a strainer. “What the hell’s all that?”

“Well, he’s sick isn’t he?” Dean replies, like that explains everything. And, really, it does.

“Whatever,” Sam snorts, and leaves again.

Dean puts some water on to boil, then goes to check on Cas. “How you feeling?”

“Better,” Cas says, and look at that, the angel learned how to lie.

“Good. I’m making something that’ll hopefully kick this bug.” Although he really has no idea. Just because it looks like the flu doesn’t mean it is.

Cas processes that for a moment, then asks, “A spell?”

Dean stares. “What? No! Soup.”

Cas doesn’t say anything, but Dean can tell he isn’t convinced. He goes and puts the rice in, checking the time, then comes back to sit on the bed.

After the rice boils he puts it on to simmer and covers it. He got minute rice, so he pours the soup into another pot to heat.

“Soup should be done in about ten minutes,” he calls over to Cas.

When the rice is done he drains it and mixes it in with the soup, then puts it in a bowl. He’s not as good at making it as his mom was, but it should still work. “Eat that.”

Cas peers at it suspiciously. “Why?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Because it’ll make you feel better.”

“I find it unlikely that it will help, even if it has curative properties, which I doubt.”

Dean scowls. Yeah, Cas doesn’t think like humans, so the psychological aspect won’t help him, and he’s probably right anyway, but dude, he just dissed his mom’s soup. “Your Grace isn’t working the way it should. You need to eat.”

Cas looks at him, and after a moment he offers, “Tomatoes do have high amounts of vitamin C and antioxidants. Since my Grace is not functioning I am reduced to a human immune system, and it may help.”

Only somewhat mollified, Dean watches Cas eat the soup. “Good?”

Cas nods, not looking up from the soup.

“My mom used to make it for me when I was sick,” Dean says softly.

Cas’ expression turns curious. “And did it help?”

“Every time.”

“Then I have no doubt it will help me as well.”


End file.
